El ocaso
by T.C.Wolf
Summary: Nadie tiene derecho a estar solo...a menos que así seá su decisión. El ocaso fue el único testigo de su soledad, se sus lagrimas. De la injusticia que le pasó, que ha sufrido. El ocaso, fue el primer testigo de su primera sonrisa en años...de su 1 amistad


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo el trama. ^.^ _

_Historia dedicada a mi querida sis :D aww te quiero tanto :D  
_

El ocaso.

A lo lejos en el horizonte, se alcanzaba a ver como sol se iba lentamente escondiendo, a punto de darle paso a la noche. Los rojizos rayos de sol inundaban todo el ambiente, bañándolo de dicho color.

Una pequeña silueta rompía la imagen del paisaje; era una niña, sola, sin nadie con quien hablar, con quien estar. Sola en este mundo cruel, enfrentándose día a día a todas las maldades que se le presentaban en el camino.

La mirada de la chica era nostálgica, dolida… triste. Se podían ver sus pensamientos desde el iris de sus ojos.

«Los extraño…» ella pensaba con un humor por los suelos. «No puedo creer que ellos no estén conmigo. Que me hayan abandonado desde hace tantos años atrás… y que yo no les importe un comino.» No podía dejar de pensar en esos sucesos. En esos sucesos que habían marcado tanto su persona. Esos que hacían una nube negra en su mente que no la dejaban en paz. Esos que siempre la acosaban, que nunca la dejaban olvidarlos.

«Ellos se fueron, nunca me explicaron nada, nunca me dijeron nada. No entendía, no entiendo que pasó.»

La joven sollozo en silencio, no quería que nadie (aunque el lugar en el que hallaba sólo estaba rodeado de aves que pasaban volando) la viera llorar. Junto con esos sollozos, igual vinieron los recuerdos…

«6 de Marzo, 1998. Un Marzo cómo cualquiera, pensarían todos, pero no era así para la familia Swam. Esa cambiaría cosas muy importantes.

»La pequeña Bella jugaban por todos lados, yendo de aquí para allá. Sin saber realmente que hacía. Sólo tenía seis años, era muy inocente aún. Escucho cómo su madre le hablaba, rápidamente, ella acudió al llamado y, ahí estaba su madre, con la frente sudorosa y ojos cansados. Tenía ojeras y el color se sus labios y mejillas, se había ido, dejando su piel pálida y sudorosa.

»La pequeña no entendía que le pasaba. Su madre le explico que tenía que cuidarse, esconderse en algún lado en donde supiera que estaría a salvo. Ella no quería dejar a su mamá, pero, segundos después llego su papá, y la llevo al sótano, le rogó que se quedase ahí, que ni se le ocurriera salir.

»Bella no entendía, estaba asustada por la actitud de sus padres. No obstante, se quedó ahí, abrazando sus rodillas y con pequeñas lágrimas en sus mejillas. El silencio reinaba en la estancia donde estaban sus padres, sólo se escuchaban pisadas ligeramente apresuradas…

»De un momento a otro, se empezaron a escuchar gritos, amenazas, maldiciones. La niña se asusto y las lágrimas le brotaron con más facilidad por los ojos; temía por sus padres, temía por su vida, temía que algo los separara, que algo les pasara.

»Muchas cosas pasaron después, se escucho un disparo, gritos, los sollozos más fuertes de la niña; sus ojitos estaban hinchados por tanto llorar; lloraba por miedo, un miedo indescriptible. Y, justamente el miedo, fue lo que le evito salir del sótano a devisar que pasaba en la planta de arriba. Se quedó ahí, en la oscuridad, sola, vacía, destrozada y sin siquiera saber lo que pasaba. Sólo sabía que sentía un vacío profundo en el pecho…

-Se fueron –susurro con la voz quebrada…-, ojala estuvieran aún conmigo… ¡Los quiero aquí conmigo! –grito al aire, sin esperar que un alma al alcanzara a escuchar.

Pero la fuerza de su grito fue tanta, que la logro mover, lo suficiente cómo para que resbalara un poco por la superficie dispareja, de la roca en la que estaba parada admirando el calido paisaje.

Logro mantener el equilibrio y se quedo parada, justo como había estado segundo antes.

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo observado sin moverse, el horizonte. Sólo sabía que cuando se percato de su trance, el sol ya había avanzado bastante en su tranquilo descenso.

Isabella Swam, se hallaba ahora parada, justo en la misma posición, pero ahora con más noción de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero con los ojos irrevocablemente fijos en el atardecer.

De pronto, sintió que algo se posaba en su hombro, era un algo muy liviano, fino. Rápidamente desvió la mirada del ocaso y la posó por segundos, en el algo que se posaba sobre su hombro: era una mano de una chica.

No le tomó mucha importancia y miro otra vez el crepúsculo, zarandeo su hombro para que la joven anónima quitara su mano de su hombro; no se sentía a gusto teniendo esa fina mano, sobre su hombro, hacía ya mucho que no había recibido siquiera esa mínima muestra de afecto.

-Hola –saludo la muchacha con voz tranquila.

Liliana no contesto, se limito a continuar con ojos inexpresivos y una mirada fría.

-Me llamo Alice –informo la chica.

No obstante, a Bella eso no le importó. Siguió observando, callada, con sus pensamientos reservados únicamente para ella.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto la chica.

Bella comprendió que no la dejaría hasta que le contestara, así que giró su cabeza, para que sus ojos chocolate se clavaran en los de la chica, que eran grises y alegres.

-Isabella –respondió con voz monótona, pero no por eso menos hermosa de lo que era realmente.

-Es un hermoso nombre –observo Alice.

-Gracias –se limitó a contestar Bellaa y volvió la vista al ocaso.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto Alice. Era evidente que no sabía que decir, pero que quería hablar con ella, que Bella le resultaba fascinante y quería saber algo de ella.

-Recordando –contesto ésta.

Esta vez su voz no se escuchaba monótona, si no nostálgica. Un pedazo del recuerdo invadió su mente: «se escucho un disparo, gritos, los sollozos más fuertes de la niña; sus ojitos estaban hinchados por tanto llorar; lloraba por miedo, un miedo indescriptible.»

«Quizá si no hubiese sido tan miedosa ahora estaría con mis padres» pensó.

-Por tu voz y tu mirar creo que es mejor ni preguntar –comento Alice.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto Bella más interesada ahora por las palabras de la muchacha.

-Pues tus recuerdos deben de ser tristes…

Bella bajo la mirada y frunció los labios.

-A parecer no me equivoco… -susurro Alice, más para sigo misma que para los oídos de alguien más, pero, la frase llego a los oídos de Bella.

-Sí… no te equivocas.

El silencio reino por un momento. Ninguna de las dos se atrevía a romperlo. Alice temía decir algo equivocado que pudiese hacer que Lily se alejara de ella. «Pobrecita, debe de estar sufriendo…» pensaba. No era la lastima ni la pena lo que hacían que Alice fuese tan cortes con ella; era su deseo por tener una amiga… su primera amiga.

Isabella, por su parte, sólo quería estar en silencio. Aunque, igual temía que Alice pensara que era un fenómeno y se alejara de ella. «No he estado con nadie en muchos años.» pensaba «Sería lindo poder volver a estar con alguien… poder tener a alguien en quien confiar.»

-Estaba recordando… cuando perdí a mis padres –narró Bella.

-Debe de ser horrible eso…

Alice se sintió fatal por haber dicho algo tan obvio. No obstante, Bella se sintió bien de que no creyese que estaba loca ó algo por el estilo.

-Si…

-Entonces… ¿con quien vives? –pregunto Alice

-Sola –respondió simplemente Bella-. Con nadie más que conmigo misma.

-Que horror… -volvió a decir Alice.

-Sí –afirmo nuevamente Bella.

-Todos tenemos derecho a estar con alguien… a no estar solos –le dijo Alice. con voz firme, pero dulce.

-Bueno… al parecer yo soy la excepción –dijo Bella con pesimismo.

-No hay excepciones a menos los que quieren estar solos.

-Yo no quiero estar sola –afirmo Bella.

-Ven conmigo entonces –sugirió-. Vivo con mis abuelos… peor no tengo amigos…

-Se me hace difícil de creer –dijo Bella, mirando al gran árbol que había a unos cuantos pasos de su posición.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –pregunto Alice, empequeñeciendo los ojos y mirándola extrañada.

-Es que eres muy buena –por primera vez desde hacía ya muchos años, Bella esbozó una sonrisa.

Fue una sonrisa radiante y amigable, una que antes daba mucho… _antes. _

-Gracias –dijo Alice con las mejillas coloradas.

Amelia sólo dio una alegre cabezada.

-¿Quieres venir entonces, Bella? –pregunto Amelia.

Le extendió la mano. Bella la observo y sin vacilar contesto, con voz clara y bien decidida:

-Claro que quiero.

Las dos se sonrieron mutuamente. Bella pensó que esa sería la última vez que estaría sola, y, con ese pensamiento volteó atrás, y miro el sol a punto de terminar de esconderse.

* * *

Hola! Les gusto?

Espero que sí. Adiós. Cuídense.

.: * ฆlƷҳ * :.


End file.
